The Gods of Destruction (Magic: the Gathering)
The Gods of Destruction are secondary villains from Magic: the Gathering. They are the main henchmen for Nicol Bolas on Amonkhet. Individual Gods Scorpion God The Scorpion God was the first god to be released from the crypt of the eternals and is arguably the strongest physically. It has two hands with claws on each of it's fingers. It also has a face similar to a scorpion and a long tail coming from his back. The tail is strong enough to break through tough armor and injects its victim with a deadly venom. Its task was to kill the rest of the Amonkhet pantheon, a task which the Scorpion God nearly succeded. Its release was foretold in the Hour of Glory. This is the only God of destruction that is confirmed to be dead. Locust God The Locust God was the second god to be released from the crypt of the eternals and is the only one that can fly. Unlike the rest of its kin, the Locust God has four wings so that it can fly through Amonkhet. The Locust God is arguably the weakest physically, but makes up for it by being able to summon swarms of locusts to assist the god. Its job was to destroy the Hekma, a magical barrier that protected the people of Amonkhet from the zombies and demons cast out of the human city. Once the Hekma was destroyed, these forces ran rampant across the city. This was foretold in the Hour of Promise Scarab God The Scarab God was the third god to be released from the crypt of the eternals. It is the only god that has weapons of his own to fight with rather than appendages. It carries a crook and a staff to aid in combat. The staff also has the ability to control zombies. The Scarab God's purpose was to lead the eternals through Amonkhet and slaughter the living beings of the Plane. The eternals are a race of zombies given enhanced strength with lazotep and all of them completed the Trial of the Five Gods. This was foretold in the Hour of Eternity. History Before the events of the Amonkhet Block, these gods were good. They helped the denizens of Amonkhet and were loved and respected. This changed when Nicol Bolas arrived to further his master plan. He brainwashed these gods and imprisoned them in the crypt of the eternals while another god named Bontu betrayed the other gods to win Bolas' favor. Much later, the Hour of Revelation took place and the demon Razaketh opened the crypt and started the Five Hours. The Scorpion God was the first to be released and set out to kill the other gods. The Scorpion God clashed with Rhonas the Indomitable in an even fight. In the end, the Scorpion God won and Rhonas was killed. Shortly after, the Locust God escaped as well and with the aid of its locust children, the group began tearing apart the Hekma. This god faced opposition from Oketra the True and Kefnet the Mindfull. It did well fending them off, while the Scorpion God finished them off. The Scarab God and the eternals were soon released and they terrorized the mortals. The eternals were fought by the Gatewatch, but the Scarab God was unopposed. The Scorpion God attempted to kill the only remaining god, Hazoret the fervent, but Hazoret teamed up with the Planeswalker to be Samut to take the god down. The Scorpion God was defeated and killed. The fate of the other two gods is unknown. Gallery g42eDqpQ6J_icon.jpg|Scorpion God killing Rhonas Hour of promise.jpg|Locust God and swarm destroying the Hekma cardart_HOU_Hour-of-Eternity.jpg|Scarab God leading the eternals Category:Magic Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Necromancers Category:Brutes Category:Deities Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Minion